Heart Holders
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Four characters are stripped from their own universes to help save the happy endings of the other universes.


(A/N: I own Penny, T.E.S.T., and Ultimate. Everyone else belongs to Disney. This is just made for fun, not profit. Enjoy!)

It has been said that a prophecy would be filled when the moon seems to touch the Earth in the right spot. Four characters would be stripped from their universes, and brought together to help save all of them. A level-headed adoptee. A curious vagabond. A headstrong hunter. A cunning curry favorer. None of them alike. None of them knows each other. But, they each hold part of a key. The each shared the gift of being Heart Holders.

Somewhere in Mexico, four birds were enjoying the lap of luxury together: a parrot, a duck, a rooster, and a parakeet. The parakeet was the only girl of the three, and she was Penny. The three boys were José Carioca, Donald Duck, and Panchito Pistoles: The Three Caballeros. They were taking a break in Acapulco. The boys were swimming, while Penny drew a picture of them while sitting under an umbrella. Penny was connected to the boys. She was Donald's cousin (by adoption), had a crush on José, and Panchito had a crush on her. She was their roadie and manager, and they were finally able to get some downtime in. Things were going perfectly, until the strangest thing started happening. The warm air started growing cold, and the waves gradually reduced to stagnant.

"Boys? Can you hear me?" Penny tried calling out, but with no response. The boys looked like they were frozen in their tracks, and starting to drift off. The whole beach seemed to fade to a bluish tint, with Penny being the only one still functioning. She stood up to try and get help, when a flash of bright blue light engulfed her…

Meanwhile, in a small county down South (known as Critter County), a rabbit was evading the clutches of a fox and a bear, who were armed with an axe and a club, respectively. They were Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Their main motive? Hunger. They would constantly chase Br'er Rabbit to catch him for their dinner, with no avail.

"Yous never gonna get me!" Br'er Rabbit jeered at the two trying to catch him.

"Ya can't run from us 'dis time!" Br'er Fox called out, swinging his axe to emphasize this.

"But I already am!" Br'er Rabbit happily said, until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. The air started to get hot, even for the South's climate. And not just a normal hot. A warm, fiery, almost sickening hot.

"'Dis is gonna be easy!" Br'er Fox said, elbowing Br'er Bear, who, like Br'er Rabbit, wasn't moving at all. Br'er Fox's whole viewpoint started to fade into a flaming red tint, and a bright red light ended up engulfing him up, just like what happened to Penny…

Farther north, in a corn field in Tennessee, five crows were swooping around, trying to outdo each other in their aerial aces. They were known as Jim, Preacher, Straw Hat, Fat, and Glasses.

"Ya can't beat me, brothers!" Jim said, addressing his friends.

"Jus 'cuz yous the leader don't mean ya have to be so cocky about it!" Glasses said, following up the rear. Things were going swell, until the other crows slowly started to drift off, and start to plummet down to the earth, but didn't crash. They just…sort of dropped. Glasses viewed this in terror, watching the older members of this little fledgling's gang fall like this. Suddenly, the winds started to pick up, and Glasses struggled to keep on his track, only to be pushed back into the tree that him and his "brothers" lived in. His view started to turn yellow, so he flipped up his rose-tinted glasses, to see if he was just seeing things. To no avail, the yellow tinting stayed, and similar to what happened to Penny and Br'er Fox, a yellow flash of light engulfed him…

All the way on the other side of the world, in a jungle in India, a long and lazy Indian rock python lounged on the branches of a tree, napping. With every small snore he made, his forked tongue slithered out of his mouth. He had a small bulge in his stomach, showing that he had previously eaten, and was now sleeping off his meal. He was enjoying his little nap, until his rest was interrupted by the feel of talons on the bulge. He sleepily and annoyingly opened his eyes up, only to be face to face with a vulture, with a goofy expression on his face, and a few orange feathers sticking out of his head.

"Lucky, what could you possssibly want?" the snake asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Ah, come on, Kaa!" the vulture said, in a Liverpudilain accent. "Live a little!"

"If I wassssn't so full, you'd like to 'live a little'!" Kaa said, trying to threaten him.

"Easy, snakey!" Lucky said, flying up. "Ya gotta enjoy life!"

"And you're going to enjoy life a whole lot more when I'm done with you!" Kaa said, preparing to strike, but missing, due to the fact that Lucky froze in midair, and flitted down to the earth.

"Good riddance." Kaa said, and was about to slip back into his nap when he noticed something odd. His entire vision had a green tint to it, and his head started throbbing, as if there was a large amount of pressure being placed on it. Like the former three, a green flash of light engulfed him…

"Augh…my head…" Penny said, rubbing her head, and looking around to see where she was. She was in a strange looking room filled with mechanics and the like. She slowly glanced down at herself, and noticed that her normal outfit had completely changed. She now wore a blue tank top, a pair of jeans, and her tri-colored ponytail was now held in a blue elastic. Her sight was back to normal, though she wore blue half-moon sunglasses, instead of her normal orange glasses. She also noticed a strange necklace on her, which was a strange sapphire.

"Where am I?" Penny asked, as she stood up, only to bump into three boys. It was Glasses, Br'er Fox, and Kaa! Like her, their outfits had changed. Br'er Fox now wore a red leather jacket, a pair of red pants with a hole in the knee, but still kept his straw hat, and he also had a strange necklace, only this had a ruby on it. Glasses now wore a yellow sleeveless turtleneck, his Dixie cup hat was now yellow with a black band, and his rose-tinted glasses now had yellow frames, instead of white. Him too, wore a necklace, except his had a strange shaped amber piece on it. Kaa really didn't have a difference to him; he only had a green haversack, and a necklace with a strange emerald.

"W-what's going on here?" Glasses asked, completely terrified. "Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"All will be answered in time, Glasses." A female, yet monotonic robotic voice said. A swiveling chair spun to the viewpoint of the four. In it was a female robot. Her head was a TV screen with an emoticon-like face. She had a football-like body with a wheel on the bottom, and pincer-like arms. She had an antenna that looked like a ponytail, and a satellite that looked like a hair bow. She was known as T.E.S.T.

"H-how do you know me?" Glasses asked, now almost into a panic.

"T.E.S.T. knows all of you." T.E.S.T. said, with still no emotion, and talking in third person. "Glasses, you are the youngest of your flock. Penny, you never knew your real parents. Br'er Fox, your motives are completely driven on hunger. Kaa, you're terrible at your only power."

This was enough to send all four of them into a short bit of shock. They had no idea who this robot was, or how she knew all of this.

"Have you been sssstalking ussss?" Kaa asked, breaking the brief silence.

"No, T.E.S.T. had connected to you." T.E.S.T. simply said, swiveling back in her chair.

"Okay, you're really confusin' me." Br'er Fox said, shifting his hat.

"Yeah, and what's with these necklaces?" Penny asked, and T.E.S.T turned around, this time her face was a happier one.

"T.E.S.T. was hoping you'd say that." T.E.S.T. said, swiveling back to the view of the four and smiling, yet still talking monotonous. "T.E.S.T was assigned to call you. T.E.S.T. found only the four that could fill the prophecy."

"And thissss 'prophecy' would be what?" Kaa asked, using his tail as hands to make the quotation movement.

The prophecy of four heroes." T.E.S.T said, spinning right back around. "The prophecy of the Heart Holders."


End file.
